Judas Kiss
by Cotto
Summary: A "Judas Kiss" is a term best described as a kiss of betrayal, one of the deepest kinds imaginable, as it prefaces the betrayal with a sign of affection, so it's one of the most hurtful things one human being can do to another… hence the making up is also going to be far harder to accomplish, and rightly so, as Lexa will find out and have to struggle through.


"**Judas Kiss."**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own the copyrights to none of these following works, at all, and forego any financial remuneration for this work; these consist of "The 100", "Battlestar Galactica", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series", and also "Chronicles of Narnia", as well as any/all spinoffs, and also the song "Hellfire" as well is hinted at & partially included in the elements of this, and that too I forego any financial claim to._

**Summary:**_ A "Judas Kiss" is a term best described as a kiss of betrayal, one of the deepest kinds imaginable, as it prefaces the betrayal with a sign of affection, so it's one of the most hurtful things one human being can do to another… hence the making up is also going to be far harder to accomplish, and rightly so, as Lexa will find out and have to struggle through._

**Characters:**_ Clarke Griffin, Lexa, many of their friends and associates, the First Evil/Count Iblis (in various forms), "Aslan", a number of others as well._

**Author's Story Notes:**_ Deals with the problems they'd have thanks to Lexa effectively selling Clarke and her people to die at Mount Weather when they were about to take down those tyrants forever and pulling back to give her away to die._

**Genre(s):**_ Friendship and Drama being the best pairing, accuracy-wise, also a tad of redemption coming into play here and there. Oh, and action/adventure is another set of genres in this._

**Chapter #1.): Realizations of Horror.**

**Chapter #1.): Beginning Author's Notes:**_ Not much; just a brief layout of what's what in this, oh, and Lexa's berating herself for her arrogant and stupid choices in regards to Clarke and their relationship, as well as the type of relationship she *wants*, and how she plans on getting there, if at all possible and right- remember, she's partly blinded to hazards involved, and is thinking with her heart, not her head at this time._

Lexa sat on her throne, her girlfriend's saliva running down her face from when Clarke, enraged at being sold off to die as what amounts to a slave, instead of a love-interest, spat on her face for the betrayal she'd just carried out. Clarke, simply put, was enraged at this, and her kidnapping of her ex sure didn't put them exactly on speaking terms, to put it mildly… Clarke was basically completely livid, utterly "pissed" being the crude term, she was upset, and the only reason Lexa held her people back was she understood in some way that Clarke had every single right to be furious with her; she got the general sense she'd knife her if Lexa got too close, Clarke was that furious with her for those idiotic stunts she'd done with her too, and after the two had shared a tender moment together too she had the gall to do something so cruel! As Lexa sat there, wallowing in her humiliation at this, several things ran through her head: How could she be so stupid as to abandon her allies in the moment of liberation? Being one of the topics that rampaged throughout her intellect like a firestorm. Another major one was that she, while effectively the absolute ruler of the "Grounders", something of a "queen" as it were, she'd sure performed as a dummy in that, and a coward too; yet another reason she didn't raise a hand to clean off her face, nor allow her people to avenge her for this- she'd performed the affront to herself.

Though, little did she know, worse still was yet to come: you see, there'd been an internal political shake-up in the "Sky-People" settlement that was going to have horrendous ramifications for Polis indeed, and the first place the hammerfall would happen is on the warriors of Polis; for a new, more warlike faction had taken over "Camp Jaha" and they were already about to carry out a worldwide eradication of the Grounders, and behind their walls and fortifications, with far better equipment and weaponry, they were preparing to strike, and their new leader had already picked a target, a small army of Grounders placed near the river to protect their allies from attack by Ice Nation. Little did they know, at this moment, at this very moment, at this very precise moment, Polis would wind up effectively defenseless and their allies were about to become far deadlier to them than Mount Weather had been.

Some hours past, and Lexa was still trying to puzzle out how to make peace with her ex, especially after not only selling her _"As one would a slave, they were tired of; is that what she is to me? A slave? If so, then I'm the lowest form of being imaginable, and by what right do I have claim to owning her anyways?"_ she didn't think she was aware of this thought pattern, and very little of the "pre-bombs era" remained to be available to her, but she was vaguely aware of the times that'd passed into legend on this planet, times of less fighting to merely survive, but also times of greater technology and luxury, as well as times of more and more moral decadence- and something in this was identifying her as a female "Judas" due to her actions- the context was clear, the mixture of a kiss and selling the other participant in the "tender moment" made the connection in her head… and that bugged her. She also knew that for her to be in a romantic relationship with another woman was shameful at best, deep down she knew it; but here's the problem for her: she liked guys only in a fraternal and platonic manner, as she'd care about a brother of hers, and it bugged her about that connection in there.

She also didn't feel right about keeping Clarke in a cell of their jail while she herself was in her nice, warm, bed at night, especially since she'd kidnapped her too; all in all, Lexa was having a good degree of trouble sleeping at the moment; something about stories she'd read as a younger girl about some fantasy warrior-women told her that what was bothering her was her conscience, she'd wronged her, and had to make it up to her friend, or at least try to, and until she settled the matter, or set the course to do so, she wasn't going to be able to rest easy.

In another dimension, the First was frantically hiding his presence in her life, so as to be able to continue his attacks on her character, aware that she mustn't find and eliminate his bases in her completely, else she'd break free; and another detail he was also aware of, as were his inner court, including his non-material paramour, Glory, amongst others too; their forces were radically inadequate in their ability to resist a frontal attack by humans, they weren't designed to do so, they were designed to sneak through and gather allies to do the fighting for them, so it fit; there were weaknesses in Lexa alright, she was entitled in her character _"Queen is the right term for her… she's just as entitled as any establishment scum we've recruited over the many millennia of human existence…"_ "Count Iblis" mused to himself as he sat there in his office frantically issuing commands and counter-commands to his forces, making sure he and he alone was finally answerable to in addition to orchestrating his forces for the final fall of Polis; he wasn't out to conquer it, nay, he was out to make them addicted to his services, as he mused at the flaws in that self-centered and thus vulnerable and foolish lesbian Lexa and plotted her downfall- he wanted her arrogant at least, and self-centered and foolish, so she'd do dumb things when he came to claim her soul's allegiance to him forever. But to accomplish that goal he'd set himself required that he, in effect, hide his presence for a long time, lest she discover it before she is fully addicted to his gifts, and thus more able to resist; and the one thing he truly did not want at all was their Maker, "Aslan" as He's known, to intervene and rescue her, no siree, he wanted to enslave her forever, and that required him to be sneaky in his invasion, but like a pirate, investing into her domain till she was so hooked on his favors that she daren't turn away from his aid, ever!

Lexa lay, flabbergasted and disgusted with herself for her actions, she knew well that no matter how great her resources, she'd never ever get the girl if she tried to *force* her to be with her, and that's basically what she'd tried to do too, she was simply so darn needy for being in Clarke's company that she had resorted to hiring bounty-hunters to kidnap her, she almost laughed at herself for thinking that you could kidnap someone and make them love you, but that's all she really wanted: Clarke to love her, at the moment that is. The longhaired pretty brunette raised her hand to her forehead to almost facepalm while facing the ceiling of her penthouse as she realized just how foolish and unfair she'd been from the very beginning of her relationship with Clarke; and it hurt her to be so unfair, not that she didn't like the short-term delight of being with, in the company of, the woman she desired to share her life with… but being so completely unjust to her as to literally *force* her to hang out with her- that's what was so completely foolishly dumb on her own part!

"Good Golly, Lexa! how stupid can you get: Kidnapping your own love-interest to *force* her to love you… what were you even thinking?!" she asked herself, berating herself for her idiotic foolishness at thinking that she could attempt to violate her love-interest's free will and literally *make* her love her; the whole premise of her logic was now completely nauseating to behold, and frankly made her feel sick to her stomach at the mere thought of *obliging* love to begin with! "You can't be saying to people "Love me or I'll kill you." Dummy!" Lexa muttered to herself, then getting up from her palace bed, she pulled on her robe and headed to the cell-region to have a little chat with Clarke, knowing that she'd have to surrender herself to her to make up for these injustices she'd committed towards the pretty blonde that'd obtained the loyalty of her heart.

Aslan for His own part knew that her repentance isn't complete, not by a long-shot, but for the moment, it'll do, and for His own view, her campaign was already restoring His belief that her situation was a good investment; satisfied for now, but knowing she'd need protection for the time being to ensure her return to the fold of His, He'd have to invest in her "shield" as it were to fend off their adversary, and due to His own divine abilities due to His other nature and identity, made sure to invest in her defenses to enable her to begin her efforts, He well knew that total reformation of one's ways isn't necessary to perform immediately and totally for humans, but some sign of effort is vital to keep the Divine assistance coming; and true Supernatural strength is vital for that, especially with the adversaries humans have long faced that we humans have barely known. He was well aware of both worlds that humans walk in, both the material world and the world of the soul or spirit, as well as better than any creature the dangers that exist in such a dimension of the spirit being far greater than that of the material world, including the flesh… which, barring demonic attacks aka temptations was now the biggest obstacle to His adopted stepsister, Lexa in her effort to make peace, in all sorts of ways indeed.

Not to mention that their adversaries might try to gain "dupes" in her flesh to attempt to override her better interests and do her direct and permanent harm, eternal harm, as had her previous love relationship overall too had… that being very commonplace when the old condemnations of intrinsically immoral behavior get removed or suppressed always happens, always; as He well-knew, and had endless years of history at His disposal to call upon, even in relation to the resources of the First evil His exceeded that tyrant's, not to mention that His system of administration had long ago proved far superior to that traitorous spirit; but never did He regret making him to begin with. Oh, He detested that traitor's actions for sure, but didn't regret making that monster- though when that spirit was initially made it was far from a monster; that detail came much later on, in that spirit's test.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Chapter #1.): Author's Notes:**_ Yeah, I have seen the episodes in the first few seasons of "The 100", and Lexa there is a very complex character, very gentle and caring with those whom she loves, and is a creature of passions, but that doesn't exclude her from arrogance and/or entitled thinking that tends to be so typical of the upper-class, and in a way in the show she clearly is of that level of society by the time she dies._

_ That said, she has done some really darn stupid things in terms of her choices of what to do, in a lot of ways- this is the furthest thing from agreement with her lifestyle, but is rather in favor of peacemaking for a righteous price indeed, as you mustn't ever sacrifice your virtue for peace in your society, but rather the opposite is always right to do: sacrificing peace for your own integrity._

_ The First Evil (AKA "Count Iblis"), he's basically combined "Red Tsar" and drug dealer all rolled into one, a gangster seraph, and a real piece of work that you'd be wise to pray you never ever meet, only One has ever had the ability to face him down and win, ever… don't try anything stupid, folks._

_ Yeah, more's coming as the story progresses, and there'll be a good amount of action/adventure, what with the geopolitical elements in the show and this story._


End file.
